Specialized solvents for cleaning motors and other electrical equipment, in particular while they are operating, are known. These solvents must have high dielectric properties to be useful without damaging the equipment or posing a danger of electrocution or fire to personnel.
Several if not all of the high dielectric solvents now used are environmentally undesirable.
Chlorinated and fluorinated components are particularly damaging to the environment and are being subjected to ever increasing Government regulation. Aromatic components are also undesirable and pose safety and fire hazards to the workers using the solvents.
Accordingly, an alternate high dielectric solvent which avoids some or all of the objectionable components would be particularly useful.